banjokazooiefandomcom-20200223-history
Witchyworld
Witchyworld is the third world in Banjo-Tooie and is a rundown, deadly theme park. It has deranged employees that will attack anything on sight, broken and dangerous rides, and lastly horrible, disgusting food that is constantly sneezed on by the pervayors. The entrance is located in the Pine Grove on the Isle o' Hags. Overview Witchyworld can be divided into four differently-themed areas as well as a main hub with the big top tent: a Wild West-themed area with an inflatible bouncy castle, a space-themed area with the Saucer of Peril ride, a spooky area, home of the train station and the "Cave of Horrors," and a fire-themed area with what may very well be the world's most exciting spiral slide. In addition to its own ten Jiggies, Witchyworld is a key world in several other multi-world puzzles. It's also the world in which the Split-up move is learned, so visiting it is an absolute must. Points of Interest *Big Top *Salty Joe's Fries *Big Al's Burgers *Madame Grunty's Tent *Western Zone :*Crazy Castle Stockade :*Cactus of Strength *Horror Zone :*The Inferno :*Haunted Cavern :*Dive of Death :*Train Station *Space Zone :*Dodgem Dome :*Star Spinner :*Saucer of Peril Moves Learned * Pack Whack * Split-up * Airborne Egg Aiming Collectibles Jiggies # Defeat Mr. Patch in the Big Top Tent: There's something evil lurking inside the Big Top Tent run by Conga the Gorilla. To get in, Banjo and Kazooie must learn the power of Aerial Egg Aiming and collect four Tickets from the Slot Machine Monsters hopping around the tent. Once they do, they discover the wicked "Strange Wobbly Inflatable Thing"-Mr. Patch! The pair must take to the skies and shoot Grenade Eggs at his patches to deflate him and claim his Jiggy. # On top of the "Dive of Death" in the Horror section: In the Horror section of the park, there is an enormous tower titled the "Dive of Death." Banjo and Kazooie must climb to the very top of the tower and walk along an extremely narrow beam to pick up a Jiggy hovering at its end. Then...they jump! # On top the spiral slide in the "Inferno" area: The Horror section of the park features a frightening "Inferno" section, with a tall tower. The duo must use their new Split Up power to separate. Banjo must stand on a Shock Jump Pad switch, leaving Kazooie to don a pair of Turbo Trainers and dash up the tower to recover the Jiggy! # Restore power to the Star Spinner and climb the stars: Grunty's lack of care for her park has resulted in several of the rides losing their power. Mumbo's new Power Up spell can fix that! Use the mighty shaman to revitalize the Star Spinner in Space Zone. Banjo and Kazooie can then scale the stars and pick up a Jiggy. # Restore power to and win the Dodgems Challenge: Mumbo's magical Power Up spell can restore the power to the Dodgem Dome in the Space Zone. Humba Wumba's transformational powers will change Banjo into a van, full of cash. Once they pay to play, Banjo and Kazooie will begin the Dodgems Challenge to win a Jiggy from Gruntilda by grabbing Twinklies. # Restore power to and complete the Saucer of Peril ride: Mumbo's final Power Up spell will bring the Saucer of Peril back online-but the saucer is still trapped in Glitter Gulch Mine! After clearing the area of rocks with Wumba's transformation there, Banjo must hit a switch to bring the Saucer to the park. They can then play the Saucer of Peril shooting game around all of Witchyworld to earn a Jiggy and Cheato Page. # Win at the Tower of Strength: In Western Land, Kazooie will flex her muscles to win the Tower of Strength game. She must use a Bill Drill, Beak Buster, and Grenade Egg to ring the bell and earn a Jiggy. # Reinflate Western Land's Crazy Castle and win the Aerial Balloon Shoot game: Western Land's main attraction-the Crazy Castle-has been deflated. Banjo and Kazooie must split up to pump up the building and win a Jiggy prize in Gruntilda's Aerial Balloon Shoot Game. # Win the Crazy Castle's Hoop Hurry Challenge (Kazooie-exclusive): There are two doors in the Crazy Castle; one has a plain Kazooie face. Only she can enter to play the Hoop Hurry Challenge and win a Jiggy by jumping through various rings around the area. # Round up the Boggy chilluns: In a throwback to Freezeezy Peak, Banjo and Kazooie run into Mrs. Boggy in the park! She wants the pair to round up her three children- Groggy, Soggy, and Moggy. Soggy will go if the duo offers her a box of fries, while Moggy must be given a little discipline to convince him to go back. The final (and fattest) child-Groggy-requires burgers, but when he eats them, he becomes too sick to walk! Banjo must use his Taxi Pack to carry him back to Mrs. Boggy, who will give him a sound beating-and give the heroes a Jiggy! Jinjos # Area 51, behind a van door: The first Jinjo is trapped in Area 51, behind a Van Door. Banjo must transform to recover him. # On the Big Top Trapped atop the Big Top Tent. # On the Dodgems Dome: Standing on top of the dome. # Alcove near Wumba's Wigwam: Waiting in an alcove not far from Humba's Wigwam. # Inside a cell in Cave of Horrors: In the Cave of Horrors, in an exhibit labelled "Weird Killer Alien." Extra Honeycombs * Minigames *Dodgems Challenge *Hoop Hurry Challenge *Balloon Burst Challenge *Saucer of Peril Ride Characters *Big Al *Salty Joe *Conga *Gobi the Camel *Scrut *Mrs. Boggy *Groggy *Soggy *Moggy *Saucer of Peril Enemies * Beehive * Jippo Jim * Fruity * Hothead * Minjo * Mr. Patch (Boss) Trivia * Inside the skip bin outside of Banjo's house in Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts are no less than 5 "Witchyworld Admit 1" tickets, much like the one's used to enter Conga's Bigtop. Gallery de:Hexhexpark